magicduelfandomcom-20200213-history
Role
The term "role" has had various meanings over time within the realms of MD. Role as in Role-Playing Within MD, absolutely everything that is done is part of the role that you play. When you fight with another player, it's just as much part of your role as talking, walking and finding things. Obviously, some people are more consistent than others, and more often than not, the consistent roles get recognized and tagged for their effort. RPCs and PWRs In the earlier days, some roles got recognized as Role Playing Characters, known as RPCs, and Players with Role, the PWRs. Both of them had widely known and, to some extent, protected roles, and usually received abilities to support their role and got a special treatment concerning punishments. The roles of these players had a special impact on the realm and often changed a lot in the landscape, such as new alliances, scenes, spells or Items specially created for this characters. Public Role Since the abolishment of the RPCs, we started to talk about Public Roles, which are actually not roles in the sense of roleplaying, but rather game officials such as Grido as the LHO-Overlord or the monarchs. RP Reality Requirement Because of a variety of questionable techniques people used to support their roles (god-modding, bunnying), role play was limited with so the so-called Reality Requirements. Ann. 1540 - 04:42:45 - Stage 10 '' 'What is reality?' ''The new "RP Reality requirement" is an indicator that reminds you that some things are more real than others, even in a fantasy world, depending on how many observe the same "reality". How well you are anchored in MD's reality or how careless you are about your role-play, will probably determine your future in the realm, but for now it is just an indicator. ''- intimate: 2 or less people, rp is unrestricted, reality is irrelevant between two people if both accept the fantasy.'' ''- loose: 2 to 5 people, rp can go wild but common sense is required. As long as the other few accept it, most things are ok.'' ''- moderate: 5 to 10 people, rp is considered real only if it is based on proof or good logic. Your avatar may give you elements to support that logic, your inventory items, a very well established role in a clear and distinct activity, things in the current location/scene, abilities you posess.'' ''- strict: 10 to 30 people, only real things, unrefusable to anyone present. These are the things you can do based on your actual abilities such as spells or special interfaces, actions supported by your inventory items, fights, and other interface supported actions. Simple logic without a real base to support it is not enough to form reality under this level.'' ''- real only: 30 or more, in large groups, only what you can do in such way that is undeniable by anyone observing it, can pass as reality. What you do under this level should stricter than the strict level and as real as it can get, so that nobody can say or think "no you couldnt possibly do that" or "you are making things up".'' Fantasy is not chaos and sometimes is more real than you think. Understanding what "real" means or should mean, is a big step ahead to understand what "fantasy" realy is. '' ''now...this post should go somewhere to be remembered but not sure where ...forum? rules? nah its not a rule ..yet :P